


PBJ - The Show

by Sprinkles257



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;D, Bad Puns (I love them), Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm bored lol, It's just his personality, Jelly is like "...wtf bro", PB is actually a cinnamon roll, Peanut Butter acts like a drunk guy but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Writing Prompt: "Write a conversation between peanut butter and jelly as they hang out together between two pieces of bread."(From here: http://writingprompts.com/)





	PBJ - The Show

**Author's Note:**

> I found some prompts that I like, so I MIGHT do more. I don't know though, since I'm starting school again.  
> (I love PBJ sandwiches by the way. I eat them for lunch almost every day, haha.)

   " _Dude..._ _Wake uuuup..."_

Jelly groaned as he felt pressure at his side. It was time to start the day. Seriously? He was just starting to get comfortable between the bread-bed!

   "What." He replied.

   Peanut Butter turned to Jelly with a hazy gaze. Honestly, why did Jelly stay with this guy? He wasn't all there in the head.

   "We need to wake up, bro. The world is blooming with new opportunities...And...What does food eat anyway?"

   "How should I know?"

   "Maybe we eat...I don't know, man, magic?  _Mmmm_...I hope magic tastes good.

   Jelly sighed. "Stop making weird noises, you'll wake the neighbors. Hell, the  _human_ neighbors."

   "Sorry. Just, you need to make a better routine. The humans might think you expired and throw you away, you know?" Peanut Butter liked Jelly, but he could really be a pain sometimes. Couldn't he see there was so much stuff to do and enjoy? Even the magic...food...whatever!

   "At least people aren't allergic to me." Jelly muttered. Peanut butter's hazy look focused slightly. 

   "W...what...?" Peanut Butter blinked in disbelief. "Dude, that was too far." Too far. Well, he supposed he should say something back. Something witty. "W-well, have you seen how sad people get when they realize they're allergic?! Maybe they aren't allergic to you because, because...they aren't interested!!" 

   "You're bad at insults."

   "OH YEAH? You...Y-your face is bad at insults! How about that?!"

   Jelly placed a 'hand' on Peanut Butter's 'shoulder'. "Just stop, okay? I'm sorry, geez. Don't blow a circuit over it."

   Peanut Butter's face softened again, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. (pun nut intended, again ;D) "W-wait. You really mean that?"

   Jelly looked to the side, an almost imperceptible flush of embarrassment appearing. This guy may be crazy, but he was actually really nice too. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on him. "Yeah, sure...whatever."

   "Ahaaha! Thanks, dude!"

    "...Mhm." 

   The two didn't speak for a few moments until the silence was broken. Peanut Butter shrieked "THAT'S IT!"

   " _What?_ "

   "That's what food eats!  _Electrical energy!_ "

   "OH MY GOD."

   "Hey!" A voice called both above and beneath them. "Shut up! I'm sleepin' here!"

   "Sorry, dude."


End file.
